lebuddiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Zipper
Zipper, real name Nhil Chklsquaq is the name of Zander Taxe's pet Giant Rat and Prince of the Rat Kingdom of Amlok Sill. He was found in a rat nest at the Marldowne Caves and was tamed by Zander. Zander subsequently saved Zipper from Psych Diety and Blarg Deaff, who wanted to kill the rat. Since then, Zipper has aided The Party against numerous foes. Most notably he used his bite to rescue those captured by the Cavern Chokers later in the caves. Zipper's feats eventually earned him respect from Psych and Blarg. It has been revealed that Zipper has learned to speak Commons from Zander. Zipper has expressed how he believes rats are often misunderstood and pesky vermin when they're really quite docile. =Notable Moments= Marldowne Caves Zipper was first encountered as part of a Rat nest in the Marldowne Caves, led by a Dire Rat. Rather than attack the rats, Zander decided to tame one. Psych and Blarg saw the rats as disease ridden pests and wiped the others out, much to Zander's disdain. Aisu Kurimu also attempted to tame a pat, but failed. Psych and Blarg were not receptive to Zander keeping his own rat as they thought it would spread the plague to them. As such they attempted to kill Zipper, but Zander protected Zipper with his body. This led to both of them attacking Zander. This chaos allowed a group of Cavern Chokers to sneak up and ambush The Party. The cavern Chokers successfully grabbed multiple members, even knocking out Blarg. Zander, however, released Zipper, who attacked the Chokers. Despite having only 1 health, Zipper's bite succeeded in causing the Chokers to release their prey. In addition, Zipper's Return Home ability allowed him to immediately return to the safety of Zander. The bites also caused a deadly disease known only as Zipper's Curse to be spread to the victims. Zipper's overall helpfulness in the battle convinced Psych and Blarg to at least temporarily abate from trying to kill him. Other Battles Zander continued to care for Zipper after Marldowne Caves and called upon his aid during further battles. Zipper aided in the Siege of Tor's Hold and other minor engagements, always fighting loyalty by Zander's side. Thses battles finally won over Zipper in the eyes of Psych and Blarg. When The party visited the College of Fallcrest, Zander asked Dan Hughes to remove the Warlock Curse that Psych had placed on Zipper when he was trying to kill the rat. Hughes rewrote the magic code "If (zipper){zipperCursed = true}" into "If (zipper){zipperCursed = false}" and therefore made Zipper no longer be cursed. The Terrah Pit Zipper once again saved The Party in the Terrah Pit. After Blarg became the Vessel of Torog and destroyed Proditor Magum's machine, the caverns began to collapse and be filled by monsters from the Underdark. As The Party fled they encountered a fork in the tunnels. Aisu had the idea to use Zipper the lead the way out. Zipper successfully navigated the Party through the safe route to the elevator that led to the surface. Amlok Sill One morning Zander awoke to find a map in front of his bed with a red 'X' over Amlok Sill. Though Zander did not know where this came from, it was probably placed there by Zipper himself. While preparing for the Fallcrest Army to attack the New Nerathian Empire, The Party decided to travel to Amlok Sill. There they encountered some Rattish Warriors and in a misunderstanding Blarg attacked them, killing one warrior. Zipper then jumped out, telling Blarg to stop it and revealing he can speak. Zipper then revealed he was actually of Rattish Royalty and was escorted inside the city. Zipper allowed Zander and those who Zander considers friends to enter with him, which turned out to be Psych and Aisu. Aisu however stayed back to keep watch on Blarg and Enel Enlee. Inside the city Zander was brought before Zipper's father, The Rat King Misquez Chklsquaq. Misquez stated that he was impressed by Zander's actions to save his son and proclaimed Zander a "friend to all rats". In addition Misquez made Zander promise to protect Zipper if they were to continue adventuring before knighting Zander as a Knight of the Rat Kingdom. After leaving, Zipper revealed his true name to be Nhil Chklsquaq. Upon being asked by Aisu, Zipper told him that rats worship the minor deity Raxivort. Zipper describes Raxivort thusly: "He's the god of rats and bats and similar other stuff. Some people say that he's evil but we just think he's a chill dude". Category:Animals Category:Party Member Category:Neutral Alignment